Girlfriend
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: Él será sólo mío, y no dejaré que nadie se le acerque, menos una nerd como ella... ¡Songfic! Butch x Kaoru... Ok, mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad...


Yo: ¡PROMETIDO Y CUMPLIDO! Para todas y todos los que leen mi fic **¿Hogwarts?**, un songfic…

**Ale: No podrá publicar nada más en la semana por problemas personales…**

Yo: Pero aun así esta era la deuda de la semana… Está dedicado especialmente para:

**-Crazy Queen**

**-Jek-Scarlet**

**-Gato-gato**

**-Cami38**

Que votaron por esta canción, para mis amix **Kiara00 **y** mimiher **que no votaron por esta, les prometo que subiré la suya la siguiente semana…

**Ale: Las PPGZ no nos pertenecen…**

Yo: En realidad, ni idea e a quién.

**Ale: La canción tampoco.**

Yo: Esta le pertenece a Avril Lavinge…

**Girlfriend**

-¡Butch!—grito—No lo puedo creer…

-¿Eh? Ah, hola Kaoru, ¿cómo estás?—me dice con su estúpida sonrisa habitual—ella es mi novia…—dijo señalándome a una chica, que lo acompañaba.

-Jajaja, debes estar bromeando, ¿cómo es posible que _eso _sea tu novia?—digo señalándola despectivamente, ella sólo abre la boca, indignada.

-Mira Kaoru, lo nuestro pasó hace mucho, ya supéralo, y quiero que respetes a Momoko… ¿Vamos al parque de diversiones querida?—le dijo a la tal Momoko, ¿o era Moko?

Hey, hey  
You, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey  
You, you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I want to be your girlfriend

-Bueno, tengo que hacer algo—les digo a mis dos mejores amigas, Miyako y Rumiko.

-¿Qué tal si vamos para arruinarles la fiesta?—dice Miyako maliciosamente.

-Sí, eso está bien, esa nerd no se merece nada de tu Butchy—dijo Rumiko con malicia.

-Jajaja, vaya que hice un buen trabajo con ustedes, ya no son unas niñas santitas… AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES

Butch y la tal Moko estaban entrando a la feria, primero lo primero, dejar en claro mi opinión…

-Hey… Tú…—ambos se dan la vuelta—Hola Butch, querido… Sólo te diré que no me agrada para nada la nerd de tu novia…

-Un momento amiga…—dice la tipa.

-Jajaja, no me molestes Moko, ahora, contigo Butch, creo que necesitas una nueva, ¿sabes qué? Yo podría ser tu novia…

Butch se quedó callado, lo está pensando, un punto para mí…

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?

Don't pretend  
I think you know I'm damn precious  
And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right

Los dos tortolitos están entrando a la montaña rusa, bueno, recurro a Miyako y su falsa carita de ángel…

-¿Quieres una salchicha?—le dice con una de esas miradas de borrego a medio morir…

-Claro, ¿por qué no?—dice Moko tomándola— ¿Cuánto te debo?

-Nada—dice, y se va corriendo, qué estúpida, tenía dinero gratis, bueno, no importa…

Moko se come la salchicha, a mí me daría asco comer una salchicha recogida del piso, y lavada con agua del inodoro… Dan un par de vueltas, y el espectáculo comienza, Moko vomita en la chaqueta de cuero de Butch, jajaja, qué patético

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

-E-en serio l-lo siento B-butch—dice Moko arrepentida, se nota que no sabe qué decir…

-No te preocupes—dice agarrando su chaqueta y tirándola en el contenedor más cercano—era sólo una chaqueta— ¿qué tal si vamos a los carritos chocones?

-Claro—dice, creyendo que la perdonó, es obvio, no lo conoce tan bien como yo.

La torpe está riendo mientras conduce un carrito rosa, ¿rosa? Que color más patético, yo elijo una verde eléctrico y entro en la pista, seguida por mis amigas, persigo a la nerd de cabello naranja y le choco, se estrella en uno se los costados de la pista esa, y yo me pongo a reír.

-Jajajajajaja, soy tan genial… Jajajajaja—empiezo a vitorearme.

-Jajaja, debo admitir que fue divertido…—dijo Butch riendo…

Kaoru 2—Moko 0…

Hey, hey  
You, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I could be your girlfriend

-Bien, chicas, ¿qué viene ahora?—les digo a mis dos amigas.

-Mmmm, veamos, mira, está…—dice Miyako

-…llegando a la casita de fotos, lo está obligando entrar con un puchero…—completa Rumiko.

-…Awn, mi vida…—completo yo.

-¡A LA CARGA!—gritamos las tres…

Hey, hey  
You, you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you

I want to be your girlfriend

-Por favor Butchy, mi amor—dice Moko, para convencerlo—será muy divertido, es un recuerdo de los dos, y nuestro amor—dice, terminando por inflar los cachetes.

-Bueno, pero que conste, sólo por esta vez…—dice apartando la cortina para dejarla pasar.

-Chicas, hagamos lo nuestro…—la jalo fuera de la cámara, y entro en su lugar, las chicas se quedan afuera, para evitar que entre—hola Tonto—dije entrando, diciéndole uno de los apodos "cariñosos" que le solía dedicar.

-Hola, Tonta—dice con una risa.

Nos sacamos las cinco fotos que nos permite la casita de fotos…

I can see the way I see  
The way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again

So come over here  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
That I'll, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again  
Cause

-Vamos chicas, ¿cuál es el siguiente lugar?

-Bueno, esta vez te ganaron, entraron a ver una película de terror en 3D—dijo Rumiko, hojeando un cuaderno como si fuera una secretaria.

-Pero podemos entrar para ver cómo se lo toma—dijo Miyako, sacando de la nada una bolsa llena de palomitas de maíz.

Las tres entramos a ver qué tal le va al pobre Butch, y resulta que Moko está abrazada a su brazo y lo agarra como no sé qué, las tres nos reímos un montón, llega el momento en el que el asesino se está acercando y blande su cuchillo, los efectos no son muy buenos, pero Moko aun así salta, haciendo que el contenido de su bolsa de palomitas los rocíe a ambos… Ya al finalizar la película Butch aún se quitaba palomitas del cabello, y la otra estaba aún peor, ya que a mí, "accidentalmente", se me echó el refresco sobre la cabeza de Moko…

She's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey  
You, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I could be your girlfriend

-Chicas, miren, están entrando al juego de las tazas, más le vale a Butchy ponerse un ponchillo de plástico, sino la nerd esa lo baña en vómito…

-Tengo una idea…—dice Miyako, y nos jala a la atracción.

La idea de Miyako era ponerla mal, hay que empezar mareándola, pero de eso se encargó Butch, nosotras llevamos uno de los basureros del lugar y _voila_un poco más de vómito sobre Butch, si hubiese subido conmigo no le hubiese pasado…

Hey, hey  
You, you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can  
Cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when it's gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
what the hell were you thinking?

Ya es de noche, no me había dado cuenta…

-Jajajajajaja, Butch tuvo que comprarse una de las ridículas camisetas del parque, ¿lo viste? Es rosada, a pedido de su novia, jajaja—me dicen Miyako y Rumiko, muertas de risa.

Yo no les presto mucha atención, ya que busco a los tortolitos, sin ningún resultado.

-Ya, relájate un poco amiga…—dice Miyako.

-…vamos a jugar minigolf, eso siempre te relaja…—me dice Rumiko

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around MT finger  
Cause I can  
Cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when it's gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
what the hell were you thinking?  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

-Bien chicas, ¡llegó la reina del minigolf!—digo riendo, me preparo para lanzar el primer tiro cuando…

-Kaoru, mira quiénes están ahí…—dijo Miyako.

-…los tortolitos—completó Rumiko.

-Bien, verán la buena puntería que tengo, a que le doy en la cabeza a Moko…

-Diez a que no…

-Diez a que sí…

Apuestan mis queridas amigas, yo sólo me pongo en posición y golpeo la dura pelotita hacia la nerd. La pelota la golpea en la cabeza, ella se asusta y pierde el equilibrio, se va de lado y cae en uno de los pequeños estanques, yo sólo me rio…

Hey, hey  
You, you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

-¡KAORU!—brama Butch, que poco hizo para evitar que Moko caiga al agua—¡TE DIJE QUE SEAS GENTIL!

-Hay querido, que poco me conoces, sabes que yo soy de todo, menos gentil—digo con una sonrisa, dejándolo callado, se sentó en una roca, creo que a meditar lo que le dije, yo me voy a comprar una bebida, al terminarla veo que Moko se está acercando a Butch, a no, de eso nada, voy corriendo a donde está él, llego y le pregunto…

-¿Lo pensaste?

-Sí, ¿sabes qué? Yo nunca dejé de quererte…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH—Moko se acerca a mí corriendo como una desquiciada total, me agacho y ella tropieza conmigo, no me dolió mucho, pero a ella sí, ya que rodó y rodó, al final cayó dentro de un baño portátil, junto a un gordo que estaba saliendo de ahí.

-Bueno Kaoru—dijo Butch tomando mi rostro— ¿quieres volver a ser mi novia?

-No—dije sin problemas.

Hey, hey  
You, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey you...  
No way...  
Hey you...  
No way no way  
Hey, hey!

-¿No?—preguntó confundido.

-No Butch, N-O, no—dije a punto de reír.

-P-pero, ¿por qué hiciste esto?

-Bueno, tú me dejaste por Shirogane, ¿o me equivoco?

-N-no, p-pero, ¿por qué me alejaste de Momoko?

-¿Era Momoko? ¿No Moko? Bueno, no importa… Mira amigo, yo no dejaré que engañes a ninguna otra chica, adiós…

Lo dejo ahí parado, confundido, y sobre todo, con la lección bien aprendida…

**_¿FIN? _**

Yo: No es un final muy feliz…

**Ale: En especial para Butch.**

Yo: Cierto, pero espero que les haya gustado, lo puedo continuar si quieren, sólo díganme, pero respecto al género… ¿Cuál puede ser?

**Ale: Digan en los reviews, porfa…**

Yo: Gracias por leer. Bye…


End file.
